


Sam's Rainy Day

by Into_The_Mystic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_The_Mystic/pseuds/Into_The_Mystic
Summary: Lightning struck and she couldn't get away.  Couldn't escape the devastating ache that gripped her.  She thought it would be easier to handle...and maybe it was at first.Stargate Drabbles 41- Rainy Day
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Sam's Rainy Day

Sam felt the slow devastating ache building inside of her.

She thought his death would be easier to handle...and maybe it was at first. She'd been able to convince herself that the time they'd spent together through the Stargate had been a gift. By all intensive purposes, he should have died from cancer years ago.

But still, it was her Dad. 

Lightning struck and it startled her, pulling her back to the wake; where she sat in her black blouse and skirt as strangers walked up to give their condolences. She mumbled through the expected pleasantries before finding herself staring out at the rainy day outside; watching it come down in droves.

Lightning struck again, and suddenly the realization hit that she'd never hear him call her "kiddo" again. She drew a breath and felt it catch as tears sprang to her eyes. She'd never be able to ask him for advice or cling to him when she needed a hug. Never be able to feel his arms wrap around her, telling her everything was going to be okay. Even in his last moments, he had been there for her, supportive and loving, and thinking only of her happiness. And now he was gone forever and she was all alone. 

She felt her chest tighten, panic gripping her as the tears began to fall. As much as she tried, she couldn't seem to catch her breath. There were too many people. Too many. She stood quickly and a bout of dizziness had her gripping the back of the chair for support as her eyes darted around for an escape. The pathway to the rest of the house was gridlocked with bodies. Someone grazed her arm and she pulled back, mumbling an apology as the claustrophobia squeezed her like a vise. 

What she didn't see were the pair of dark brown eyes watching her steadily from across the room. They'd been watching her all day, laced with concern as he noticed her body language changing little by little; telling him everything she wasn't. Up until then he had given her space to grieve, taking solace that he would be there to comfort her after everyone else had left. 

But when she stood up suddenly and he saw the look in her eyes, his heart lurched, and then he was moving...pushing through the people to get to her. 

She turned back around and eyed the sliding glass door. And when the lightning flashed again, it was as if the Stargate had come to life right in front of her.

Before she realized it, she was moving towards the door and then through it. And as soon as the cold drops hit her face, she was running, gasping for air. 

She didn't get far; the overwhelming grief and loneliness paralyzing her as she stumbled to a stop, tilting her head to the sky. 

Her body started to shake and when her knees buckled, she felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind and pull her against him; felt herself being spun around and enveloped into his warm embrace. 

Finally, she was able to pull in her first deep ragged breath, releasing an agonizing scream into his shoulder; clinging to him desperately as the gut-wrenching sobs racked her body. 

He held on tight, and she felt his warm uneven breaths against the curve of her neck as he whispered, "I've got you Carter...I've got you." 


End file.
